


Damned cravats

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Nudity, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Phryne's bedroom is occupied with a man & some cravats
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	Damned cravats

**Author's Note:**

> Character taken from the episode 'framed for murder.' I gave him a name because he deserves to be called something other than 'slave leader'

'She's in her room. She may not be up yet' Mr Butler hinted as he shimmered away with the breakfast dishes. Mac wasted no time in making her way to Phryne's sumptuous bedroom. She'd take her chances. She knocked, heard some shuffling and called through the door. No answer.

'Phryne. I know you took them! Hand them over.'

She walked in, to the sight of a bare bum nestling among the peach coloured bed sheets.

Mac stopped abruptly. She had seen many bums in her time. Even Phryne's. This was not Phryne. This perfectly rounded bum belonged to a black man. She could see his muscles from here. That hadn't surprised her much. What did catch her attention was what he was pinned down with.

Phryne poked her head around the bathroom door. She was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

'Tasty, isn't he?'

'He's a fine specimen' Mac agreed noncommittally. 'Where did you get this one?'

'Off the film set.'

'Great. Why have you stolen my cravats?'

'Well I borrowed some to scatter around to annoy Jack and they came in useful when I brought Adam home.'

Well, he was certainly naked as Adam. And tied up to the bed frame with her cravats. Luckily she was wearing her favourite one but the rest were restraining the lucky fellow by the wrists. And another tied jauntily around his neck. She shuddered to think of what that one had been used for.

'Aren't you lucky I'm easy going.'

'Oh yes. Imagine if I'd used Jack's ties. He'd go ballistic.'

Mac wondered what kind of game Phryne was playing with the sensible Inspector. She dismissed it as none of her business.

'You _will_ unknot them properly, you _will_ get them laundered or you will buy me five new ones' she warned her.

'Deal. Go downstairs and have some breakfast, I won't be down for some time. The garden will be lovely this time of morning.'

Mac shook her head and grumbled all the way downstairs. She heard the slap that had no doubt had the desired effect of waking the lucky man up. Miss Fisher was a big fan of spanking, every which way. She was sure that Adam didn't mind. Men in Phryne's bed never did.

'Bit of bacon and egg, doctor?' Enquired Mr Butler.

'Go on then, looks like I'll be in for a wait.'

'The garden is lovely this time of morning' he suggested. He brewed a teapot and added three slices of buttered bread to the mountain of bacon and threw in three eggs. She was a doctor, needed to keep up her strength, he reasoned.

Mac took her breakfast in the garden as suggested. It was indeed, a lovely day.


End file.
